


3am

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, give jude a break, ludger's a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: Sometimes there were nights when Jude became sleepless- tonight brought that once more.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/gifts).



> this is for my friend paige, thanks for being such a good friend and talking about tox with me ♡ sorry this may not be the best as I haven't written for a while, but hope you enjoy
> 
> prompt taken from: otp-fanfic-ideas on tumblr

Sometimes there were nights when Jude was sleepless- tonight brought that once more. The brunette was deep in thought over his research as always; he felt bad for always staying up late to focus on it, but his boyfriend didn’t mind.

“Doing additional research tonight?” the silver haired man asked.

Jude nodded. “Yeah. Thought I’d look over today’s findings one more time.” He gave a weak smile, knowing times like this meant him staying up late, even keeping Ludger up too. He knew he was just looking out for him, but he still felt sorry.

Setting his papers on the the desk, the researcher began shuffling through his papers, reviewing his work today. Hours passed and dark circles began to take shape under his eyes, and his body began to give up on him. He read the time on the wall clock: _3:00 AM._ Jude would’ve loved to head to sleep, but being a head researcher had its cons. Soon enough he had finished his work, but it cost him his precious hours of sleep. Tiredly, the boy got up to grab a glass of water, as he had been working nonstop. As he set foot in the kitchen he noticed another figure. There stood Ludger, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and humming.

“Why are you still up..?”

Ludger jumped, not recognizing Jude was nearby. “I can’t sleep tonight. Thought I’d eat something while I’m still up.”

Hearing the thought of food made Jude hungry himself.

“Want some too?”

Jude shook his head yes and took a seat by the table. Often they had encounters like this, but it usually lasted rather quickly. Heck, he even wondered how the two of them managed to eat together, at _3 in the morning_. Usually it was one eating this late, the other sleeping.

Ludger took a seat next to his boyfriend and stared at the ceramic bowls.

“You’re probably wondering how we keep meeting like this.”

Jude laughed sheepishly. “Yeah. Mostly because of my nights of never-ending work.”

“You know, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard. Have you noticed yourself lately? Your hair’s become messier and your eyes look like they’re suffering.”

“You really look for things like that?” Jude laughed, spooning some cereal in his mouth. “Of course I do. You’re my boyfriend after all.” “I know, I know.” He placed his bowl in the sink and headed back for his desk. “Hey, Ludger, thanks for th-” Jude couldn’t finish his sentence and felt his body give up on him, crashing on the floor.

“...Jude!”

Panicked, he sprinted over to the smaller boy, checking to make sure if he was alright.

“Sorry…” he whispered, and allowed Ludger to carry him. He was always so warm and comforting, the dark haired boy wished he could never leave his arms. Jude wished he wasn’t such a burden because of his work. It pained him to think about all the stupid things he’s done before, and all the times Ludger had come to save the day. _I’m such a bad boyfriend_ , he thought. Somehow Ludger could read his thoughts and embraced him tighter.

“Don’t ever think you’re a pain. I’m here for you whenever you need, just like you were for me.”

Jude reminisced on those times; helping Ludger with Elle, shopping for him, taking care of things for him at home. It was reassuring knowing that he’d be with him whenever he needed, as he would for him. In fact, Jude was glad he got lost on his way to work that day. He probably would’ve never met Ludger, and who knows what he’d be into if he was never brought into his life.

_Thank you._

Ludger carefully set Jude on his bed and then joined him, covering the two up and turning the light off. “Geez, how many times am I going to have to carry you to bed?” He said jokingly. “...Not that I mind it, anyway.”

Jude grinned. “Guess I’ll have to make myself collapse more then,” he said softly.

“Don’t go doing that.” Ludger ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair- he loved how soft it was, how messy it got, how it even smelt. Ludger came to love everything about Jude, and he hoped that he knew that. He planted a kiss on his forehead and let his boyfriend’s warmth guide him to sleep. Soon the two of them dozed off, never letting go of the other.


End file.
